Fett II
by Missing Linka
Summary: In der einen Szene am Ende springt Mulder über ein Gitter oder so ... gehen wir mal davon aus, er VERLETZT sich dabei gewisses Equipment ... Und Scully ist nun mal Ärztin ...


_**Autor:** Thara  
**Kontakt:** Marienigmx.de  
**Spoiler:** Fett/2SHY_

_**Rating:** NC-17, da es zwar weder Gewalt (auch wenn die m Wesen das vllt. anders sehen g) noch Sex gibt, aber es schon teilweise sehr in die Richtung geht  
**Kategorie:** MSR, Humor, Post-Epi  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox und 1013 Productions. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. - Auch wenn man meiner Meinung nach nichts besitzen kann. Oder wie mein Vater immer gerne sagt: Schließ die Augen, dann siehst du, was deins ist. ;-)  
**Short-Cut:** Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch ja daran, dass Mulder – sportlich, wie unser Held nun mal ist – bei der Verfolgung über mehrere Dinge springen musste... dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich an seiner Stelle echte Angst um gewisse Körperteile gehabt hätte. Also gehen wir mal davon aus, dass er sich tatsächlich verletzt hat. Aber – eitel wie unser Held nun mal ist – will er es Scully gegenüber nicht zugeben. Aber lest selbst!_

Fett II 

Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag befanden sich die beiden FBI-Agenten erneut auf dem Revier, um die letzten Papiere auszufüllen.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete Scully Mulder. Irgendwas schien ihn zu quälen, aber sie kam einfach nicht darauf, was es sein könnte. Schließlich hatte der Fall ausnahmsweise nichts mit Aliens und somit auch nicht mit seiner Schwester zu tun oder mit der Ermordung seines Vaters.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen. Aber dieses Mal war es ein anderer Schmerz. Nicht der Schmerz, den man fühlt, wenn man jemanden, den man geliebt hat, verliert, nicht der Schmerz, wenn man sich an ein trauriges Ereignis erinnert, nein, es schien ihr tatsächlich körperlicher Schmerz zu sein.

Sie begutachtete ihren Partner von Kopf bis Fuß. Er schien unverletzt. Kein beschädigter Anzug, keine Schnittwunden im Gesicht und schon gar keine Kugel, die ihn durchbohrt hatte. Und sein vollständiges Gewicht schien er zu ihrer Erleichterung auch noch zu haben.

Da sie also von allein nicht des Rätsels Lösung finden konnte, begab sie sich zu ihm.

„Mulder?"

„Mh?"

„Ist etwas mit Ihnen? Sie sehen nicht gerade – na ja – glücklich aus."

„Mir geht es gut, Scully."

„Mulder, erstens ist das mein Spruch und zweitens glaube ich Ihnen kein Wort."

„Mh, dann wissen Sie ja endlich mal, wie es mir ständig mit Ihnen geht. Aber es ist nichts Scully. Danke!"

„Mulder, ich sehe doch, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Ich bin Ihre Partnerin. Sie können mir vertrauen. Außerdem bin ich Ärztin. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mich an meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht binden, und ich erzähle mir, als Ihrer Partnerin, nichts."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Scully, aber das klingt doch sehr nach einer meiner Theorien und die brüte ich dann auch lieber alleine aus."

„Mulder!" So leicht wollte sie sich nicht von ihm zurückweisen lassen.

„Es ist wirklich alles okay, Scully. Ich bin nur einfach sehr überarbeitet und müde. Ich möchte einfach nach Hause, mich auf mein Sofa legen und den Abend in Ruhe ausklingen lassen." ‚Und mir einen riesigen Eiswürfel auf mein bestes Stück – sollte es denn noch da sein – legen', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wie Sie meinen. Dann werde ich Sie halt fahren. Wir sind ja eh mit meinem Wagen hier. Also keine Widerrede."

„Mh."

Manchmal fragte sich Scully, ob Mulder vielleicht Vorfahren in Schottland hatte, von denen er nichts wusste. Schließlich hatte sie in einem dieser Kitschromane, von denen sie nie zugeben würde, dass sie sie lese, mal gelesen, dass Schotten sich oft nur mit Lauten unterhielten. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mal fragen...

Vor seiner Wohnung angekommen, war Mulder gerade dabei, aus dem Auto zu steigen, als ihn erneut ein furchtbarer Schmerz erzittern ließ.

Besorgt sprang Scully aus dem Auto.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Natürlich sah sie, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber sie war einfach viel zu besorgt, als dass sie hätte klar denken können.

„Es... es geht schon", stotterte Mulder heraus, während Scully ihn abzustützen versuchte.

„Das sehe ich anders. Ich bringe Sie lieber ins Krankenhaus."

„Nein!"

„Mulder, was zum Teufel?!!" Langsam reichte ihr der falsche Stolz ihres Partners. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was mit ihm war, aber sie wusste, DASS etwas mit ihm war. Und das reichte ihr, um sich furchtbare Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

„Bringen Sie mich bitte in mein Appartement."

„Auch gut...", entkam es ihr langsam genervt.

In seinem Appartement angekommen, das sie für ihn hatte öffnen müssen, schleppte er sich auf sein Sofa, auf welches er sich verkrampft legte. Dort versuchte er, unauffällig, seine schmerzende Stelle zu entlasten, indem er seinem besten Stück durch merkwürdige Beinpositionen möglichst viel Luft zu verschaffen versuchte.

Als Scully die akrobatischen Übungen ihres Partners so beobachtete und sich fragte, was er da übte, platzte ihr langsam der Kragen.

„Mulder, was ist los mit Ihnen? Sind Sie vom schwarzen Öl befallen? Haben Sie was eingeworfen?"

Mulder war das alles einfach nur furchtbar peinlich, doch zugleich wusste er, dass seine Dana Scully sich niemals ohne eine plausible Erklärung würde abfertigen lassen. Also versuchte er, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Mh, also eigentlich weder noch, Scully."

„Sondern?"

„Also, wissen Sie, Scully, ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen..."

„Ach ja?"

„Bitte, Scully!" Langsam klang Mulder verzweifelt, was Scully nur dazu brachte, sich noch mehr Sorgen um ihren Partner zu machen.

„Mulder, ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, was mit Ihnen los ist. Und bevor ich Ihnen geholfen habe, sodass es Ihnen besser geht."

Das brachte Mulder trotz seiner Schmerzen zum Lächeln, da er sich fragte, wie sie ihm wohl dabei helfen wollte. Okay, er hatte sich schon oft gewünscht, dass sie ihm in dieser Gegend „helfen" würde, aber irgendwie hatte er sich das immer etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Scully, ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir helfen möchten."

„Und was denken Sie dann, bitte, weshalb ich noch hier bin?"

„Mh."

„Ich warte..."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Das ist es doch, worum es bei unserer Arbeit geht, oder täusche ich mich da neuerdings?"

„Mh... also gut... Also Sie als Ärztin...", Mulder musste grinsen, was einer der zwei Gründe war, weshalb sein Gesicht immer mehr rot anlief.

Diese Entwicklung entging Scullys fürsorglichem Blick natürlich nicht.

„Mulder, was könnte denn bitte so schlimm sein, dass Sie es mir nicht erzählen können?! Ich habe immerhin bis jetzt jede einzelne ihrer verdammten Theorien über kleine grüne – Verzeihung graue – Männchen überlebt. Ebenso wie alle über angebliche Verschwörungen..."

„Ähm, Scully... das hier ist etwas Anderes. Es hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun... absolut nichts... obwohl..." Irgendwie hatte es ja doch mit der Arbeit zu tun, schließlich hatte er sich ja seine Verletzung bei genau dieser zugezogen.

„Geht es um Ihre Schwester?"

„Nein."

„Um eine andere Person aus Ihrer Verwandtschaft?"

„Ähm... nein, also nicht direkt... also irgendwie eher um meine zukünftige Verwandtschaft... na ja oder eben auch nicht."

„Mulder, ich verstehe kein Wort!" Dabei schaute sie ihn – ebenfalls langsam verzweifelnd – besorgt an.

„Okay, also... Scully, es ist so... Als ich vorhin die Verfolgung aufgenommen habe, ... da bin ich doch auf den Balkon und über das Geländer und so..."

„Ja..."

„Na ja, dabei scheine ich mich verletzt zu haben."

Scully sah ihren Partner noch immer irritiert an.

Dann schaute er ihr tief in die Augen, fesselte somit ihren Blick und schaute dann langsam in Richtung seines „kleinen Problemchens." Sie folgte seinen Augen mit ihren eigenen. Als sie langsam verstand, entkam ihr nur ein „Oy!".

„Ja, ich denke, das trifft es ganz gut, Scully." Selbst dieses Ereignis konnte ihm nicht seine Art von Humor nehmen, was, wie Scully fand, ein gutes Zeichen war.

Langsam breitete sich auch auf Scullys Gesicht eine Art von Grinsen aus.

„Tja, Mulder. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Sie in den letzten Jahren übertrieben haben."

„Ähm?"

„Ausziehen!"

„Nein..." Eigentlich dachte er mehr an „Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet.". Aber in diesem Moment wollte er sich ihr nun wirklich auf keine Art und Weise offenbaren – zumal er sich selbst noch nicht nach dem Unfall hatte begutachten können.

„Mulder, ich bin Ärztin. Ich kenne Ihre Krankengeschichte fast so gut wie meine eigene."

„Aber DARÜBER steht in meiner Akte wohl kaum etwas."

„Mh, was nicht ist, kann ja noch kommen." Hierbei betonte sie das letzte Wort besonders, um Mulder aufzulockern, da sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich vor ihr so zu zeigen. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er ihr von seinem „Missgeschick" berichtet hatte, brachte sie dazu, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, da er sonst – genau wie sie – eher eine Mauer um sein Privatleben und vor allem um seine Gefühle gebaut hatte.

„Scully..."

„Keine Widerrede. Jeder Widerstand ist zwecklos. Ich habe schon kleinen Kindern Medizin verpasst, da wird das auch kein Problem für mich sein."

„Na, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass DAS kein Problem für Sie darstellt." Eigentlich hoffte er, dass es eines Tages genau das sein würde, was ihr sehr viel Freude bereiten würde.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Sie sich so genieren. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen, die schon lange zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin Ärztin, Sie sind mein Patient." Und in Gedanken dankte sie Gott dafür, dass man es IHR nicht ansehen würde, wenn sie erregt wäre...

Genau daran dachte Mulder auch gerade und musste grinsen.

„Na gut, Dr. Scully. Weil Sie es sind." Und so begann er langsam und vorsichtig seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, dann seine Hose auszuziehen... und als er bei seinen Boxershorts angekommen war, musste Scully sich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht zu sabbern. Zu oft hatte sie sich bereits vorgestellt, wie er sich für sie ausziehen würde.

Als er sich unter vielen Schmerzen die Boxershorts mit ihrer Hilfe ausgezogen hatte, mochte er zuerst gar nicht hinsehen. Auch Scully fiel es nicht leicht, ihren Blick fachmännisch aussehen zu lassen, da sie von dem Ausmaß des Problems einfach zu überwältigt war.

Nicht dass sie nicht sofort gesehen hätte, dass es sich zum Glück nicht um einen Penisbruch, sondern um eine einfache Prellung handle, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass das männliche Glied bei solchen Verletzungen LEICHT anschwoll und somit an Größe gewann. Aber das, was sie vor sich hatte, musste auch sonst schon erhebliche Ausmaße haben.

„Und?", riss Mulder sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Mh, ich würde sagen, es handelt sich um eine Prellung. Jedenfalls scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein. Jetzt müssen wir jedoch als nächstes überprüfen, ob die Nerven alle unbeschädigt sind."

„Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ich Sie jetzt untersuchen werde."

„Verdammt!" entkam es Mulder.

„Sagten Sie etwas?", fragte Scully, die schon langsam in die Untersuchung vertieft war.

„Nein!" und in Gedanken „Nur, dass ich gerade versuche, an etwas zu denken, was mich davon abbringen kann, gleich zu kommen, wenn du so weiter machst."

„Also, ähm, Mulder, vielleicht sollten Sie damit zu einem anderen Arzt gehen, der die Untersuchung beendet. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich ihr bestes Stück anfasse."

Gut, dass sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte...

„Nein, schon gut, Scully. Es ist nur... na ja, Sie wissen ja, dass Mann nicht immer alles so genau kontrollieren kann."

„Oh, ja, ich verstehe. Aber das wäre doch nur ein gutes Anzeichen dafür, dass alle Nerven unbeschädigt sind."

„Mh."

Nach der Untersuchung, bei der es Mulder durch anstrengendes Denken an den nackten Skinman gelungen war, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, kam die Diagnose.

„Mh, also Mulder, ich kann Sie beruhigen. Wie schon gesagt: Es ist nichts gebrochen. Anscheinend handelt es sich nur um Prellungen und einen kleinen Kratzer. Ich werde Ihnen dagegen morgen etwas vorbeibringen. Und bis dahin werden Sie sich schön ausruhen, mit Eis die Prellung verringern und dann werde ich Sie noch bis einschließlich Freitag krankschreiben."

„In Ordnung, Doc."

„Naja, ich gehe dann mal. Gute Nacht, Mulder."

„Gute Nacht, Scully."

Als Scully in ihrem Auto angekommen war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. Dass ihr Partner manchmal ein seltenes Talent hatte, sich in Gefahr zu bringen, war ihr ja schon vorher mehr als klar gewesen, aber DAS?! Das überstieg nun wirklich auf jede mögliche Art ihre Erwartungen – und es lieferte ihr nicht gerade einen Grund, Mulder weniger zu begehren.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie gleich zu A.D. Skinner.

„Ähm, Sir, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Agent Mulder bis zum Ende der Woche krankgeschrieben habe. Und ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, was er hat. Das fällt unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht. Also falls er dennoch hier auftaucht, möchte ich Sie bitten, ihn sofort nach Hause zu schicken. Auf mich hört er bei so etwas ja nicht."

„In Ordnung, Agent Scully. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich informiert haben. Falls Agent Mulder nicht zur Arbeit erscheint, richten Sie ihm doch bitte meine besten Wünsche für seine Genesung aus."

„Natürlich, Sir." Hierbei konnte sie sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Jaja, Männer halten doch immer zusammen, wenn es um ihr Inventar geht.

Am Abend besuchte sie dann ihren Partner.

„Wie versprochen bringe ich Ihnen Ihre Medizin. Also ab auf Ihr Sofa mit Ihnen und weg mit der Kleidung."

Mulder sah sie nur schockiert an und sie freute sich, dass sie es endlich mal geschafft hatte, ihn zu irritieren.

„Mulder. Ich muss Sie erneut untersuchen."

„Mh." Und wieder das schottische Erbe.

Er begab sich also auf seine Couch und ließ sich von ihr inspizieren.

„Das sieht doch schon besser aus."

‚Oh, Dana, wenn du wüsstest, wie das sonst aussieht, würdest du auch nicht mehr lange etwas anhaben. – Oh, Mulder, nun denk doch endlich mal nach: Sie ist deine Partnerin!!!'

„Ist etwas, Mulder? Sie sehen mich so böse an."

„Nein, ich ärger mich nur gerade über meine eigene Dummheit."

Natürlich dachte Scully, dass er an den Unfall dachte... zu seinem Glück.

„Also ich habe Ihnen hier eine Creme gegen die Schwellung mitgebracht. Die tragen Sie am besten morgens auf. Das könnte allerdings brennen. Dagegen habe ich Ihnen dann eine Creme für die Nacht mitgebracht."

„Vielen Dank, Scully."

„Mh, wofür hat man denn eine Partnerin, die Ärztin ist, wenn nicht für solche Notfälle?"

Wow, seine Partnerin schien es heute aber mal wieder faustdick hinter den Ohren zu haben.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, schlug er vor, doch Pizza zu bestellen, wenn sie schon sonst keine Gebühren verlangte, so wollte er doch wenigstens nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie bald nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestünde.

Die Pizza wurde geliefert und inzwischen hatten die beiden es sich schon auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.

„Scully, was halten Sie von einem guten Film?"

„Mh..." Da war so ein Funkeln in ihren Augen, das Mulder noch nicht kannte. Es war, ja, tatsächlich, es war verrucht.

„Scully?"

„Sie sagen doch immer, ich kann Sie nicht verstehen. Also zeigen Sie mir, was Sie daran so toll finden!"

„Irgendwie kann ich Ihnen gerade nicht folgen, Scully."

„Oh, doch, ich denke, das können Sie. Ich rede von Ihrer Videosammlung."

„Äh, Scully, sind Sie sich sicher, dass man Ihnen nicht irgendwelche Drogen eingeflößt hat?"

„Ja, ziemlich, Mulder. Auch wenn ich nie geglaubt hätte, dass ich mir freiwillig mal so etwas anschauen würde, so habe ich es dennoch gesagt. Also an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mein Angebot annehmen."

Ja, also von ihr würde er nur zu gern ein Angebot annehmen. Mit seinen Videos hatte es durchaus zu tun. Aber die Hauptrollen waren von realen Personen besetzt.

„In Ordnung, schließlich sind Sie volljährig."

Mulder stand auf und ging zu seiner speziellen Schublade, von der Scully natürlich schon lange wusste.

„Also, worauf stehen Sie denn so, Scully?"

„Was haben Sie denn so zu bieten?"

„Ach, so ziemlich alles. Aber am besten suchen Sie sich selbst etwas aus."

„Nur wenn ich mir dabei nicht die Finger schmutzig mache."

„Scully, was denken Sie eigentlich von mir?"

Sie kam nun doch tatsächlich zu ihm.

„Mh, wenn ich das so sehe, würde ich mal tippen, dass ich das Richtige denke."

Sie begutachtete die Videos einen Moment lang und dann verging ihr das Lächeln.

„M-M-Mulder?"

„Mh?"

„Täusche ich mich oder sind alle Protagonistinnen rothaarig?"

Verdammt!!! Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht schon lange gewusst hätte, schließlich hatte er vor einiger Zeit, als er Scully immer mehr zu schätzen lernte, Frohike alle anderen Videos geschenkt. Diesem war natürlich nicht klar gewesen, welche Mulder behalten hatte, aber Mulder selbst hatte – dazu musste man kein genialer Psychologe wie er sein – sich damals eingestehen müssen, dass er mehr als nur verknallt in seiner Partnerin war. Es grenzte manchmal schon fast an eine Obsession.

„Mulder?"

„Mh." Jetzt machte es keinen Sinn mehr, die Wahrheit zu verleugnen. Denn die Wahrheit war nicht irgendwo da draußen. Es gab nichts zu leugnen. Und es gab jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte. „Ja, allerdings. Alle haben rote Haare."

„Aber?"

„Kein Aber."

Noch immer beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, hoffte darauf, dass er einfach anfangen würde zu lachen und zu behaupten, dass das alles nur ein Scherz sei. Nein, eigentlich hoffte sie, dass genau das nicht passierte. Aber es würde alles verändern. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie nie die Wahrheit gesagt, nicht die ganze...

„Scully, schau mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, dass du schon lange weißt, dass du für mich mehr bist als meine Partnerin, eine gute Freundin, meine beste Freundin. Auch du denkst, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ähnlich über mich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du Angst hast, was sich ändern könnte. Mir geht es doch nicht anders. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich bis eben immer geschwiegen. Genau aus diesem Grund hast du mich jedes Mal, wenn ich dir hätte zu nahe kommen können, zurückgewiesen. Du hast dich schon zu oft in deinem Schneckenhaus verkrochen. Die Mauern, die du um dich erbaut hast, sind dabei, einzustürzen. Das tun sie schon lange. Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, aber so ist es. – Und die Videos? Du weißt schon lange, dass ich sie besitze. Nur habe ich dir nie gesagt, warum. Also werde ich es dir nun sagen: Ich bin, auch wenn mir das wahrscheinlich niemand glaubt, romantisch veranlagt. Ich kann mit einer Frau nicht schlafen, wenn ich sie nicht liebe. Zwei dieser Frauen, von denen ich dachte, ich würde sie lieben, kennst du. Phoebe und Diana. Vor Phoebe gab es eine Freundin. Wir waren noch auf dem College. Aber seit Diana gibt es nur noch dich in meinem Leben. Als sie mich verließ, fing ich an, mir diese Videos zu kaufen. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, Dana. Auch ich habe Bedürfnisse. Eines Tages hatte ich mich entschieden, eine Prostituierte mit zu mir zu nehmen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mit ihr schlafen. Es ging nicht. Also redeten wir die ganze Nacht. Und so wurden es immer mehr Videos. Und irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass die Videos mir nicht das geben konnten, was ich wollte. Aber bei den mit den Rothaarigen musste ich an dich denken. Also behielt ich sie. So fiel es mir leichter, mir vorzustellen, wie es wäre, endlich mit dir zu schlafen. Mit der Frau, die ich liebe."

„Du liebst mich?"

„Natürlich liebe ich dich. Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Für mich bist du perfekt. Du bist stets für mich da, wenn ich dich brauche. Du gibst mir Kraft, wenn ich schwach bin, und Hoffnung, wenn ich keine mehr habe. Du hast mir schon unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Nicht nur, indem du mich von einigen Theorien abgebracht oder mich vor irgendwelchen Verrückten gerettet hast, nein, du hast mich vor der Vereinsamung gerettet. Dana, du machst mich zu einem Ganzen. Ich könnte nicht ohne dich leben. So ist es schon lange. Und du fragst tatsächlich, ob ich dich liebe?"

Scully war nur noch sprachlos. Er liebte sie. Schon lange. Sie machte ihn zu einem Ganzen. Für ihn war sie perfekt.

Als er sie so sah, wie ihr Blick in die Ferne schweifte, machte er sich Sorgen.

„Dana? Alles in Ordnung."

Nach einem Moment wurde ihr klar, was er sie gefragt hatte. Und langsam verarbeitete sie auch, was er ihr zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. – Nein. Warte. – Mir geht es nicht gut. Mir geht es... keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht. Mulder, mir fehlen die Worte."

„Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?" Langsam bereute Mulder, ihr seine Liebe gestanden zu haben, wenn er sie damit so zu verwirren schien.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Es ist nur... Ich... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Ich meine, ich liebe dich doch auch schon lange. Und ich habe immer gehofft, dass du auch so für mich empfindest. Aber all dies jetzt aus deinem Mund zu hören. Und das an einem solchen Abend... es ist... merkwürdig."

„Du liebst mich?" Jetzt war es an Mulder, sie so anzusehen, wie sie es noch vor einigen Augenblicken getan hatte.

„Ja."

„Mh." Mulders Verstand begann endlich wieder einigermaßen zu funktionieren und so kehrten auch sein schelmisches Grinsen, sein Charme und seine Unverfrorenheit zurück. „Dann gibt es da nur noch ein Problem."

„Du meinst, dass es verboten ist, dass FBI-Agenten eine Beziehung miteinander haben?"

„Nein. Aber ich hoffe, dass du eine gute Ärztin kennst, die mir sagen kann, wann ich wieder einsatzbereit bin!"

ENDE 

P.S. Vielen Dank an meine allerbeste Freundin!!! Und natürlich auch an eine gewisse Person aus Kiel!!! Und an meine Beta-Leserin ...


End file.
